Meeting underground
by Names Tailz
Summary: this story is told by Manic, while on a normal day they meet a strange person who they find out more about.
1. Chapter 1

Meeting Underground

(I do not own Sonic Underground, even though I wish I did, but I only own Jess the Hedgehog)

Manic is telling the story

It was a normal day, except if you count were chased by Sleet and Dingo normal then yeah it was a normal day. Sonic was driving with Sonia sitting with him like normal, but I was sitting in the back.

"We have got to get away from those two!" Sonic said

"What if we drove into the woods?" I asked

"Manic, how would that work?" Sonia asked

"As of right now any suggestion would be a good one." Sonic said

Sonic took a sharp right turn, we were driving along the border of the woods, we were driving for a while none of us were sure if they had followed us or not. Sonic ended up driving into a small clearing and hid the van behind some trees, all of us stayed in the van, we did not know if sleet and Dingo followed us.

After a while Sonic, Sonia and I got out of the van.

"Did they follow us?" Sonia asked

"I'm not sure if they did or not." I answered

"Well the can is hidden pretty well." Sonic said then pointed north. "So I suggest we go that way."

We all agreed and continued north going deeper into the woods; Sonia did not like the idea but came anyway. We were walking for what seemed like hours, well to Sonia anyway when in reality it was actually it was ten minuets, Sonic was leading and lead us into another clearing.

"So what you're saying is…Hey!" I yelled as we walked into the clearing, then I looked and the glue, hit Sonia then Sonic for some reason the glue that hit Sonic appeared to be thicker, but undoubtedly we were stuck like glue, if you'll excuse the pun.

"Well, well look what we caught." Sleet said as he called for three SWATbots to come and get us, we tried to get away but couldn't.

It seemed like we were done for when all of a sudden a strange person springs out from a tree and lands on one of the SWATbots's head then landing on the ground, and then turned around to watch the robot destructed destroying the other two. Sleet tried to use the glue ray thingies, hey, it is not my fault I never figured out what it is called, anyway he tried to glue him into the place but Sleet missed because the dude kept dodging the shots! In one final jump he kicked the glue gun out of Sleet's hands then turned it on them, Sleet and Dingo ran like two chickens, who knew they could run that fast? The dud then turned around towards and sets Sonic free but then faints.

"Whoa! Dude he fainted!" I said

"What makes you so sure it's a boy?" Sonia asked

"What makes you so sure it's a girl?" I asked

"Guys would you cut it out, besides whoever it is their hurt." Sonic said as he ran over and grabbed the glue gun, set me free then tossed it to me and I got Sonia free then Sonia and I followed Sonic to check on him or her.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting Underground

(Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic Underground or Pikachu, even though I wish I did, but I only own Jess the Hedgehog.)

Manic is telling the story

When we got to the person, he was lying on his side, Sonic laid him on his back, his red hood slowly slipped off her head, and it was obvious that it was a girl, so Sonia was right! Man I hate it when she is right.

"Whoa! It's a girl!" Sonic said "See told you." Sonia said to me "Oh zip it would you." I said "Would you guys cut it out?" Sonic said. "Hey! She's waking up."

She opened her eyes then used her arms to cover her face, too bad it did not work so she just rested her arms back on the ground.

"Are you alright?" I asked as she started to sit up "Huh? Oh yeah I'm okay." She said in a male voice. "Why are you looking at me li…? Oh you're wondering about my voice!"

Then she took this small device out of her mouth.

"I made this, it's a voice morphed it makes you're voice sound different." She had explained in her normal voice.  
"Thanks for the save, do you need some help." Sonic asked "Nah, its okay I'll be fine." She answered

She stood up, wobbled a little bit, and almost fell, but sonic caught her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sonia asked thought I forgot about her did you not.  
"Yeah, I guess I'm still tired from the butt whooping." She answered "By the way what is you're name?" Sonia asked "Oh, it's Jess Hedgehog." She responded

Jess now started to take off the red hooded jacket she is wearing, and we noticed something on the shirt she had on underneath the jacket.

"Hey Jess what's that thing on you're shirt?" Sonic asked "Huh? Oh eep!" she shrieked as she pulled the object off. "Nothing! Nothing"  
"Come on, what is it?" Sonia asked "Really it's nothing!" Jess answered as she was backing up towards a tree

I actually didn't mean to, okay really I did, but I walked calmly behind her and grabbed the card out of her hand.

"Hey it's an ID card." I said "Hey gimmie that back!" Jess yelled as she tried to grab the card "Jess Hedgehog, age 15, Identification number 15643210987 Ro-bot-nik inc?" I read from the card "You work for him?" Sonic asked "Well worked would be a better description." Jess answered. "he tricked me when I was 5 into working for him, but a short time after I turned 15 I realized I made a mistake in working for him so last night I ran away and I was sitting in that tree when I saw you get caught and thought I should help"  
"But how do we know that she isn't a spy and still works for Robotnik!" Sonia exclaimed "Sonia if she still worked for Robotnik, J would have let Sleet and Dingo bring us to the roboticizer." I said in J's defense "Well J, even if Sonia does not trust you, we do and that is all you need from our standpoint, Right bro?" Sonic said "Yeah you bet!" I responded "Thanks guys, also nice nickname for me!" Jess said "What nickname?" Sonic and I asked "J, and um, by the way what are you're names?" She asked "Oh, my name is Manic, Sonic is standing next to you, and Sonia is the one who doesn't trust you." I answered "Thank you, that clears up a lot." She said

Sonia didn't think it was a good idea to have J hang around, but Sonic and I out voted her. So all of us were walking back to the van I turned around and saw J walking behind somewhat slowly. Sonia was walking farther behind her, probably to make sure she was on the level.

"J are you alright?" I asked "Yeah, I guess I don't think Sonia likes me." She answered "Awww, don't worry, just give her some time and she'll come around." I said as I put an arm around her to comfort her so she would feel better.  
"Thanks Manic I'm starting to feel better." She said 


End file.
